Simulacrum
by Dr. SilverRose
Summary: Sometimes grief and love can combine to alter a person, utterly... [TyKa] NEW! [Check out the sequel, 'Perfect'.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Beyblade, I certainly wouldn't let my little sister watch it anymore... Oo Oh, and this drabble was inspired by M.C.R.'s "Helena", which isn't mine, either.

**Author's Note: **In case you didn't have a handy web-dictionary like your's truly, a simulacrum is a copy of something. See how long it takes you to guesswho's a copy of whom?Also, while this drabble can stand alone,it could also be seen asthe sequel to my earlier story, 'Imperfect'.

Please tell me what you think,na?

"_Came a time when every star fall  
Brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take  
From every heart you break?  
And like the blade you stain  
__Well, I'll be holding on tonight…" – Helena, M.C.R._

Pale, calloused fingers trace the deep grooves and scars etched into the surface of the beydish where the two of them had fought, so long ago.

His hand clenching painfully tight around the beyblade in his hand, he pushes back the red armband that has become his trademark. Now fingers that caressed the dish drag nails-first down his arm.

An arm as scarred as the beydish before him.

His grip relaxes and the blade clatters as it strikes the dish, soon to be followed by a splatter of blood. Tears smudge blue-stained cheeks.

"Goodbye Dranzer…goodbye Kai."

Then Tyson walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade is mine, all mine! coughs Actually, it isn't, but I'm sure you knew that...

**Author's Note: **When I checked my mail this morning, I was surprised and gratified to learnt that people wanted a sequel to 'Simulacum'. Always eager to please, I got straight to typing and this is the result. Enjoy!

Everything should be seen as a balance between positive and negative.

Positive: this new Tyson was stronger, faster and more efficient than his teammates could have ever hoped for. His dedication to beyblading was single-minded and pure, leading him to rise ever higher in the ranks of blading competition.

He crushed anyone who came before him and his name was fast becoming a word which made young bladers tremble with fear and admiration.

Negative: he never spoke anymore; never interacting with anyone beyond his confrontations in the beystadium…

…which made sense.

After all, he wanted to be just like Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and 'At A Glance' do not belong to me...though I'd be a much richer person if either of them did.

**Author's Note: **Well, now I'm in writing mode, so on with the ficcage! Why all the Tyson-torture, you ask? I seriously have no idea. I guess I'm just twisted. Who knows, maybe I'll be inspired to give Tyson a little bit of happiness, later.

In the meantime, enjoy this nasty little piece of pseudo non-conyaoi-ness, brought to you courtesyof my chief inspirations: Coffee and 'Slipshine' comics! is a caffeinated pervert

_"What if I could go to sleep for days, would you count the hours,  
or would your restlessness consume fading memories of me?  
Fall into open arms that offer their protection.  
Quick to deny that they're open to deceit." - A.F.I., 'At a Glance'_

Rough, broad hands push him up against the wall. His back slams into the concrete with a sickening thud, but the pain is the furthest thing from his mind.

Chapped lips capture his and a blood red tongue darts out to twine around his own, pinker one.

Their bodies are flush against each other and clothing is quickly done away with, as if it never existed at all. Then there's a fist around his hardened length and he bites back a cry as a cool voice whispers in his ear: "I don't love you…"

"…I _need_ you."

And Tyson sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters...I really, really wish I did, though.

**Author's Note: **The 'Simulacrum' arc continues! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Fo rthose of you who seem a little confused as to what's going on, I'd suggest reading the prequel to this series of drabbles, which is titled 'Imperfect'. This particular chapter of the arc was inspired by Chinese mythology. Interestingly enough, the dragon and phoenix are often used to represent marital bliss. Tyson's bitbeast is a dragon and Kai's bitbeast is a phoenix...need I say more?

* * *

Oh, and if anyone has ideas for more Tyson-torture, please send them to me!

Now, more often than not, it was Dranzer by his side.

Dranzer that arced across dish after dish, shattering blades and crushing those too weak to challenge him…

Sometimes Dragoon was in his pocket and he gripped it to remember himself.

Sometimes he didn't.

He'd leave Dragoon at home and the others would find it and sigh.

"You aren't Kai and you aren't the phoenix. You're the _dragon_…" Rei finally said, pushing dragoon into Tyson's deadened hand. "Phoenixes are meant to die, Tyson."

"…and from the ashes, they are reborn." Tyson replied.

No one ever brought the matter up, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade and I'm getting tired of reitirating that point ad nauseuem.

**Author's Note: **Looking over the previous chapters, I've realised that they all look a little squished. Bear with me, people, I'm still getting the hang of crazy formatting.

Oh, well. Here's the next installment in this crazy series...enjoy!

* * *

_"Don't you see? It always comes at last, but this way at least I am master of my own destruction."_

_- I Never Promised You A Rose Garden_

* * *

It took awhile before that all-consuming love began to turn, inexorably, to hatred.

It was a slow process, for Tyson had always been an affectionate soul; always ready to forgive and forget. Always ready to hold and comfort…

But he wasn't Tyson anymore. This new creature he had warped into, this Pseudo-Kai that he pretended to be…

…such a wraith could feel hatred. And so the tendrils seeped through and his eyes grew dark.

"Who do you hate? Is it Kai?"

"No…I hate Tyson."

The vestiges of the old Tyson were consumed by self-hatred, but they wouldn't die.

Not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Wait, hold on a sec...no...turns out I still don't on Beyblade.

**Author's Note: **Ah, I get a review and inspiration hits! Seriously, this was only meant to be a one-shot and now it's six parts long. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, Kiina...this drabble's for you.

* * *

"_Hunger hurts, but starving works when it costs too much to love." -Fiona Apple, Paper Bag._

* * *

Now it's gotten to the point where he will not let himself feel at all.

No pain or sorrow ever reaches him.

At the same time, however, neither does any happiness or pleasure.

And while he has been carefully closing himself off, the others have moved one.

Rei got married to Mariah.

Kenny has gone to college.

Max has returned to America to be with his mother.

The original team, the people he had cared for the most; are all gone.

Tyson does his best not to think about this, but occasionally wonders why he cannot bring himself to care.


End file.
